Catching a Train to Paris
by chromeknickers
Summary: They just happened to be on the same train, heading to the same place. Fate is ironic like that.


**This was written for Haz and Porsha's birthday challenge at The DG Forum. Happy Birthday, girls. ^_^ **

**

* * *

**

**Catching a Train to Paris**

"Remind me, again, why we're taking Muggle transit," Draco said in a lazy drawl, slumping back into the plush material of the seat.

"Keep your voice down, Draco," Theodore Nott said in a blasé tone, turning the page in the book that he had been reading intently for the last half-hour.

Draco scowled and smoothed back fine wisps of white-blond hair and sighed. "Fine, Theo," he relented, resting his hand on the armrest. "Why are we taking 'the train' instead of our usual mode of transportation?"

Theodore glanced up from his book and grimaced slightly, as though tasting something unsavoury on his palate. "You remember. I lost that infernal bet with Blaise, and now I can't use magic for a month."

When Theodore went back to his book, Draco let out a petulant sigh, crossing his ankle over his knee. "I'm not the one who lost a bet with Blaise, so I don't see why I need to be punished."

Theodore merely shrugged his shoulders and resumed his reading. There was really no point in indulging Draco's sullenness when he was in one of his moods.

A moment of silence passed before the train's breaks began to sound, signalling the lumbering monolith's next stop. Settled in at the next station, passengers began exiting the train in an orderly fashion, and, after a minute, the new passengers began to board, buzzing with excitement.

"Salazar's left nut!" Draco cursed suddenly, causing Theodore to glance up from his book and stare pointedly at his mate. "Don't look!"

"Huh?" Theodore asked quizzically, jerking his head around to see who or what Draco was fussing over.

"I said _don't look_!" Draco hissed, reaching forward to tap at Theodore's knee.

"Draco," Theodore snapped, scowling, "hissing 'don't look' automatically makes someone look!" The ordinarily unflappable ex-Slytherin then schooled his expression and his tone, letting out a protracted sigh. "So who exactly am I _not_ looking at?"

Draco remained bent over, as though trying to conceal himself on Theodore's lap. "The Girl Weasel just got on the train," he answered in hushed tones, peeking around Theodore to watch Ginny Weasley search for a seat.

Theodore subtly turned around to glance at the redhead. "Doesn't your company sponsor the Harpies?" he asked over his shoulder.

Draco nodded, grimacing. "That doesn't mean I want to talk to her, or be seen with her."

Theodore raised an eyebrow then turned back to observe the redhead being closely followed by a blonde.

"Hmm," Theodore said, leaning forward, "she's with Lovegood."

"_So_?" Draco asked, still hunched over.

Theodore then set his book down on the empty seat beside him and stood, waving to the two girls, who immediately recognised him.

"_What_ are you doing?" Draco hissed, looking utterly horrified by his mate's actions.

Theodore picked up his book and scooted over, taking the seat beside the window. "I work for the Lovegoods now, remember? It's only polite to offer Luna and her friend seats with us."

"Bugger politeness!" Draco snapped, watching the girls approach.

"Now now," Theodore began, a smirk touching the corners of his mouth, "what would your mother say?"

"I _hate_ you, Theo."

Luna approached the boys first, smiling wistfully at Theodore as she fingered the empty seat. "Hullo, Theodore," she greeted the tall boy, and then turned to face Draco. "Draco."

Draco simply scowled at the blonde and looked past her to regard the petite redhead with unmasked contempt.

"Come have a seat, Luna, Ginny," Theodore offered, patting the seat.

Luna took the spot next to Theodore and smiled, while Ginny stood in front of Draco, who had refused to move over.

"Thanks, Nott," Ginny said politely, and then stiffly glanced down at Draco. "Malfoy."

Draco looked up and let out an irritated growl before begrudgingly scooting over to allow Ginny the seat next to him. The two then avoided eye contact: Ginny looking towards the aisle, Draco looking out the window. While Theodore and Luna sat comfortably beside one another, Draco and Ginny couldn't be sitting farther apart – with room for at least one more person between them.

"So, what brings you both on the train?" Theodore asked, trying to cut through the tension. "Visiting Paris?"

Luna nodded, tucking her bag underneath her seat. "Ginny suggested that we have a Muggle weekend."

"Muggle weekend?"

"We spend the weekend in Paris sight-seeing and shopping," Ginny answered, offering Theodore an embarrassed smile.

Draco snorted, turning from the window to look at Ginny. "You can afford to shop in Paris, Weasley?"

The redhead instantly bristled at Draco's tone, straightening her already rigid spine. "I'm an accomplished Quidditch player, _Malfoy_," she stated haughtily, her nose upturned. "I make more than enough money."

"You don't make _Muggle_ money, Weasley," Draco countered, staring directly at the redhead.

Ginny lowered her eyes to Draco's, and the two stared each other down in silence. If looks could kill, both former Hogwarts students would have been dead by now.

"Daddy received a fair sum of Muggle money for selling some of his artefacts last month," Luna stated, interrupting the stare off. "We're using that money for this trip."

Draco smirked, not bothering to look at Luna – never taking his eyes off Ginny. "Bumming off someone else then, eh, Weasley?" he asked snottily. "I'm surprised Potter's not with you, paying your way and holding your hand."

Ginny's eyes narrowed on the blond, and she stood up. "Luna, Nott – it's decidedly chilly and _unbearable_ here right now." She glanced down at Draco. "I'm going to look for another seat."

And with that, the redhead marched off, her head held high. Draco briefly watched her go and then turned his head back to the window, appearing unperturbed by the entire incident.

"Would it kill you to be cordial?" came Theodore's calm and controlled voice.

"It might."

Draco briefly glanced at Theodore and Luna, who were both staring at him blankly. After a moment's pause, he settled back into his seat and sighed.

"So why isn't Potter here with her?" Draco finally asked, uncomfortable with the silence and their gazes. "Are the newlyweds not getting along?"

"Ginny and Harry broke up a few weeks ago," Luna answered matter-of-factly, her silver-blue eyes glazed over as she indulged in her own musings. "This trip is to cheer her up."

Draco's scowl twitched downward into a frown, and Theodore let out a soft, disgruntled laugh. "Nice," he said, folding his arms and looking thoroughly annoyed with his mate. "Brilliant execution of foot in mouth, Draco."

"Shut it, Theo," Draco said, scowling once more as he glanced up at his friend to see him sporting a knowing expression. "I am _not_ going to apologise, if that's what that look you're giving me means."

Theodore continued to stare at Draco.

"I said _no_."

Silence.

"Bugger this," Draco said in a huff, rising from his seat. "I'm going for a walk."

When he finally found her, she was standing in the open-air observation car, leaning over the railing and watching the scenery fly by.

"Come to insult me some more?" she asked, not bothering to turn around to face him.

"No," he answered stiffly, and then joined her by the railing, dangling his arms over the side. "I can if you like, though."

Ginny smirked. "No, but thank you." When she finally turned to face him, she couldn't help but take in his sharp features and brooding appearance with a despondent sigh. "Good show you put on back there."

Glancing up, his grey eyes coldly search hers. "What makes you think that was a show?

Ginny stared levelly at him, causing him to shift under her gaze.

"So, you and Potter broke up?" he asked casually, glancing back at the scenery whizzing by. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, I dunno," Ginny answered, following his gaze, "maybe it's because you've been ignoring me ever since I told you about the engagement." She lowered her eyes. "I didn't think you'd care."

"You thought wrong."

Ginny swallowed hard, and an awkward silence passed before she turned around and leant back against the railing. "So, why are you and Nott on a Muggle train?"

Draco slowly stood up and rested his hip against the gate. "Theo wanted to show me the new villa he bought," he answered, regarding the redhead with a less critical gaze. "He can't Apparate or fly because he lost a bet with Blaise. No magic for a month."

"And you agreed to come with him, not using magic?"

Draco smacked his lips distastefully. "I agreed to using Muggle transportation, not to limiting _myself_ from using magic."

Ginny suddenly giggled, and Draco snapped his chin up to meet her dancing eyes.

"What is so funny, Weasley?"

Placing a hand on her heart, Ginny slowly quieted her sniggering. "I dunno. I just never saw you as someone who could so easily bend to the will of another."

"I'm not bending to his will!" Draco countered, affronted with her accusation. "He's my friend, and I'm willing to offer _some_ allowances."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I used to be your friend. How come I never got any allowances?"

Draco turned away. "Because you made your choice, _Ginny_."

She blinked, nonplussed. "My choice?"

"You know, Weasley," he began coldly, turning back to tower above her, "you are an infuriating witch."

"_I_ am infuriating?"

"You think you can talk to me like nothing ever happened between—"

Suddenly, the train came to a halting stop, causing Ginny to lurch forward and topple onto Draco. Frozen, the two looked into each other's eyes. Their bodies were pushed intimately against each other, with Ginny's arms on either side of Draco's head. In turn, Draco's hands rested on the small of her back, just above the waist of her jeans. Every curve of her body, he felt, and every sinewy muscle of his reacted against her – taut and aching.

"Weasley, get off me," he muttered, dropping his hands off her and lowering them to the floor.

"I'm trying to," she said, regaining her voice as she wriggled to her feet.

"Get off, _now_!" he demanded, now bringing his arms back up to lift her off him.

"Great Godric, Malfoy, what is your—" Then she felt it – a hardness against her thigh – the cause of his discomfort. "I…"

His hand felt surprisingly warm as he reached out to grasp the back of her neck, pulling her back down onto him. Full, insistent lips sought hers, and she gave in without thought, matching his feverish pitch with her own. Eyes shut tight, a soft moan escaped her lips as she ran her fingers through his silky hair. His hold on the back of her neck tightened possessively, while his free hand travelled from her waist to the round orbs of her arse, lifting and squeezing, pressing her in as close as possible.

"Ahem," came the voice of Theodore Nott, clearing his throat at the spectacle in front of him.

Draco and Ginny immediately scrambled to their feet, wiping dust off their clothes, shooting Theodore guilty, furtive glances.

"We're almost in Paris," Theodore announced, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, "and I wanted to ask you—" he glanced at Ginny, "—and Luna to stay as guests at my villa whilst on your weekend vacation."

"That would be lovely, Nott," Ginny said shyly, blushing profusely—_not_ at Theodore's offer. "Thank you."

Theodore inclined his head courteously and turned to leave. Once the door closed behind him, Draco turned to regard Ginny with calculating eyes and a mischievous grin.

"So, bumming off someone else again, eh, Weasley?"

Ginny lifted a red eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not really," Draco said nonchalantly as he straightened out his collar and brought his hand back, landing it hard on the redhead's arse. "You have a rather nice bum, Weasley."

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes: **This was written whilst on a train…oddly enough. And, yes, this is a sequel to one of my DG drabbles, _I Am A Rock_, in Fire and Ice Drabbles.


End file.
